


【团兵】值得赠与的颂歌(清水/HE/小甜饼)

by faithshiau



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithshiau/pseuds/faithshiau
Summary: ※转生团兵，这次是同岁。※很甜没有虐。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【团兵】值得赠与的颂歌(清水/HE/小甜饼)

§5 years old

『你叫什么名字？』

『利威尔，就只是利威尔。』  
§  
埃尔温第一次遇见利威尔，是五岁蹲在后院看蚂蚁的时候。

「你是谁？」小埃尔温被旁边多出来的人吓一跳，拍拍胸膛发问。

「妈妈说问人之前要先自我介绍。 」不知道何时蹲着的小利威尔抓了抓遮住嘴巴的围巾，声音闷闷地说，「真没礼貌。」

到底是谁先跑到我家院子的？ 小埃尔温深吸一口气，表示自己不跟小朋友计较，「⋯⋯我叫埃尔温‧史密斯，现在可以告诉我你的名字了吗？」

「利威尔，我叫利威尔‧阿克曼。」得到答案的小利威尔终于满意了，并给出小埃尔温想要的回答，他举起手指指后院外面的房子，「我住那里。」

是三天前新搬来的邻居，小埃尔温恍然大悟。 他父亲本来打算抽空拜访，却因为最近工作太忙迟迟没有时间，「那个……」小埃尔温转头准备问小利威尔，周末能不能去他家拜访一下，却忽然看到一块遮在对方额发下的纱布。 原本打算脱口而出的问句，转了个弯，忍不住变成好奇的发问，「你的眼睛怎么了。」小埃尔温吞吞口水，小小地移动脚步，想要看得更清楚一点。

「这个吗？」小利威尔掀开纱布一角，在小埃尔温来不及阻止的惊呼声中扯掉遮在右边眼睛上方的纱布，「看不见喔，是天生的，贴纱布是因为有奇怪的胎记。 」他侧过头，让小埃尔温看见他整个右眼。

纱布底下的眼睛有着一个白色圆圈，就像异界入侵的怪物般安静地蛰伏。 但比起蓝灰色眼底那片斑纹，那道由上而下横跨眼皮的红色胎记，反而如刀痕割裂般怵目惊心。

小埃尔温怔怔盯着那道痕迹，没来由地有些难过，「⋯⋯会痛吗？」他皱着眉询问。 

「这是胎记，不会痛啦笨蛋！」小利威尔生气地把纱布贴回去，对这个没常识的问题翻了个大白眼。 不过接着，他也忽然伸出手抓住小埃尔温右边的袖子，「那你呢？ 会痛吗？」

长袖上衣右边的袖管空荡荡地垂下，抓在小利威尔手里，看起来可怜兮兮的。

「我也是天生的喔。」小埃尔温动了下几乎只剩下四分之一截的上臂，对小利威尔露出一个笑容，「我们一样呢！」

「而且我觉得你眼睛上的胎记超──帅的！」

§10 years old

『人如果不沉醉于某些东西大概会撑不下去⋯⋯你又沉醉于什么？ 利威尔。 』  
§  
「利威尔──上学了！」十岁的埃尔温站在阿克曼家门前大喊，早上都准时出现的利威尔今天不晓得为什么没有出现，害他只好向个笨蛋一样大吼大叫，「要迟到了！」

「哎呀──埃尔温早上好。」开门出来的是利威尔的母亲库谢尔，美丽的女人苦恼地抚着脸颊，「利威尔早上不知道为什么把门反锁了，他舅舅很生气，还差点把门踢坏。 」然后就被她赶出去上班了，可是利威尔到现在还是不肯出门，真是愁煞她这个当妈妈的心，「你知道利威尔昨天在学校发生什么事吗？」

「昨天很好啊？ 」埃尔温歪着脑袋苦思一番，不觉得利威尔昨天在学校有什么不愉快的事情，进家门前还很高兴跟他挥手再见啊？「阿姨我可以进去看看利威尔吗？」

「你不上课吗？ 快迟到了呢？」库谢尔回头看了眼墙上的时钟，有点为难。 她实在很担心关在房间的儿子，但又不想让邻居家的小孩逃学。

「您可以打电话跟老师说我昨天跟利威尔跑去河边玩水，两个都发烧感冒，需要请假。 」埃尔温面不改色地教唆库谢尔欺瞒师长。

「利威尔──是我──埃尔温──你可以开门吗？」总而言之顺利上楼的埃尔温，丢下独自与老师斗智斗勇的库谢尔，趴在利威尔房门上拍着门板大喊，「上学要迟到了⋯⋯不对阿姨已经请假了⋯⋯」喊到一半发现有矛盾的地方还立刻松口。

安安静静的房间在他喊完后，突然发出一阵乒乒乓乓的噪音。 埃尔温耸着肩膀，不知道为什么觉得有些恐怖，「⋯⋯」就在他准备再喊一次时，上锁的门把发出一个『喀哒』声响，接着紧闭的门板就这么打开了。 

大开的房门后头，利威尔顶着乱糟糟的头发，睁大眼睛瞪着门外的埃尔温。

「哇喔──你的房间可真精彩。」如同狂风过境一般⋯⋯埃尔温扫了一眼利威尔背后的房间地板，啧啧称奇道，「你做噩梦吗利威⋯⋯你怎么了！」说到一半的话语戛然而止，埃尔温像是定格般傻傻看着眼前的人。 他缓缓伸出手，小心翼翼碰上利威尔的脸颊，一道清澈的水光从那毫无光彩的右眼眼角不断滑落，沾湿了他的手指。

「埃尔温？」站在房门口的利威尔表情看起来恍恍惚惚，他的视线从埃尔温脸上滑到那空荡荡的右手袖子，原本就发白的神情瞬间变得更加惨白。

「你没事吧？」埃尔温担忧地摸着利威尔乱翘的头发。 他从没见过利威尔这种脆弱又不发一语的样子，好像有什么东西在他不知道的时候，发生在这个一起长大的朋友身上。

但他们明明一直都在一起不是吗？ 理不清楚状况的埃尔温 顿时也慌乱了起来。 就在他忍不住想向楼下的库谢尔求救时，呆呆站在他面前的利威尔突然伸出手，向前用力地抱住他。 

流着泪的眼睛被埋进埃尔温的肩膀，举止异常的利威尔依然没有发出声音，只是缩紧手臂，无声而细微地颤抖着。

「利威尔⋯⋯」被吓到的埃尔温手忙脚乱一番，才将手慢慢按上利威尔的后背，一下一下、安抚似地拍着，「我在这里，没事喔。」

「⋯⋯你哄小孩吗？」过了一阵子，利威尔的声音才闷闷地传出来。 

「你是小孩啊，弟弟。」埃尔温一如既往用比对方早两个多月这件事占着便宜。

等库谢尔搞定老师上楼时，利威尔已经平复心情，抓着埃尔温的手在房间门口站着。 他看向库谢尔的表情有种无法说明的难过，「对不起。」低低道歉过后利威尔转身跑去墙角边上，背对两人不发一语蹲着。

「哎呀这又怎么了？」觉得儿子提早进入叛逆期的库谢尔觉得有些伤心。

「没事啦阿姨。」埃尔温扯扯库谢尔的袖子，毫不犹豫地出卖做了五年的好朋友，「利威尔只是害羞而已。」

§15 years old

『梦想达成后你打算做些什么，埃尔温？』

『我也不清楚，这种事情也只有时候到了才会明白的，利威尔。』  
§  
中午是个适合来到顶楼晒太阳吃午餐的时间，埃尔温一边吃着午餐，一边对靠在自己背上的利威尔抱怨，「不要再玩手机了，利威尔，等下午休时间又不够了。」

与他背对背的利威尔漫不经心地『嗯』了一声，成功匹配到下一个对手，花花绿绿的特效场面看得人眼花撩乱。

「等等你又说要午睡。」埃尔温再度埋怨一句。 自从沉迷于手机游戏，利威尔总是三番两次花费午休时间刷纪录，连饭都忘记吃，然后再在下午第一堂课时可怜兮兮地扯着他的袖子喊肚子饿。

「你好啰嗦。」游戏获胜的利威尔撇撇嘴，悻悻然关掉手机屏幕。 他挪动位置与埃尔温并排坐着，拿出路口便利商店卖的三明治来啃。

「肯尼先生又出差了？」埃尔温叹了口气。 阿克曼家唯一会做菜的也就利威尔那三不五时出差工作的舅舅，只要利威尔没带便当，就是对方不在家的时候。 至于库谢尔，埃尔温尝过一次之后表示敬谢不敏。

「去英国一个月。 」利威尔咬着三明治，口齿不清地回答。

「下次先跟我说一声啊。 」埃尔温夹了块自己便当里的炸鸡肉，往利威尔嘴里塞去，「明天开始我请父亲多准备一份便当。」这种事情一年内三不五时发生，但利威尔总是不先说，非得等埃尔温自己发现不可。

「那就麻烦叔叔了⋯⋯我要这个。」习以为常的利威尔也不客气，他嚼着口中的鸡块，眼光一扫，又朝便当里的玉子烧指了一下。 虽然他也不是不会做菜，但自从用微波炉把鸡蛋炸掉后，就跟库谢尔一起被禁止进入厨房了。

你一口我一口吃完午餐后，利威尔霸占了埃尔温的大腿枕着睡觉，埃尔温则背靠水泥围墙，望着蓝天里飘荡的白云发呆，「要选科了，你决定好了吗？」他无意识地拨弄着利威尔的头发发问。

利威尔的右眼在埃尔温说过好帅后，就再也没有遮起来了。虽然每到刚换班时，总会有些不长眼的白痴跑到利威尔或埃尔温面前，嘲笑他们的眼睛和手臂。但这两人一个打架很厉害，一个嘴很贱⋯⋯喔不，是一个伶牙俐齿，总有办法迅速收服一帮不怎么精明的小孩子。

与一般人有一点点不太一样的两个人就这么相互扶持，一路走到这个时候。

不过埃尔温从来没有问过利威尔未来想做些什么？ 说不定在某个人生转角，他们就没办法像以前一样常常在一起了。

「文科，你要读文科不是吗？」利威尔在半梦半醒间响应，却被埃尔温胡乱拨乱了头发，「干嘛啊你──」

「这跟你未来的志向有关，利威尔。」埃尔温皱起眉，极度不赞同利威尔这种随意决定的心态，「你应该选择对未来有用的那个。」

利威尔翻了个身，仰头望着埃尔温严肃的表情。 老爱说教的埃尔温跟从前那个窝在团长室里的男人一模一样，不过当对方顶着一脸少年样时就很有趣，很像那种爱模仿大人的小孩子⋯⋯还有这个小鬼老是拿大他两个月这件事来压人，着实令人不太愉快。

一闪而逝的灵光总是令人惊艳，利威尔倏地直起身体、迅雷不及掩耳地亲了一下埃尔温的嘴唇。

「唔──你干什么！」埃尔温用力往后，后脑勺撞到后面的防护网，发出哗啦啦的声响。 嘴唇上细软的温度挥之不去地残留着，像细腻的蛛网，一点一点缚捆着被盯上的猎物。 但不等他惊讶结束，又往前挪了一点的利威尔弯起嘴角，嘴唇凑着他眼前一开一阖着。

『那我就选你当作我的未来』耳边轰轰作响的埃尔温，从利威尔的嘴型读出了这一句话。

§25 years old

『如果没有加入调查兵团，你会想做什么，利威尔？』

『开个红茶店吧？ 最好都没客人。』这样他就可以自己喝了。  
§  
埃尔温回到家时，瞧见利威尔正盘腿坐在落地窗旁逗着家里的两只猫玩。 冬日的暖阳温暖地洒进室内，落在利威尔脸上，恰巧淡化了男人右眼里突兀的白斑。

「回来了？」听见门口的响声，利威尔回头望向刚进门的埃尔温。

「我回来了。」提起手里的购物袋，埃尔温表示他有好好买到对方交代的东西。

大学毕业后的埃尔温成为一名中学教师，跟他父亲一样，每天为着一群『没头脑(利威尔语)』的小朋友们劳心劳力。 学识丰富又讲话犀利有趣的埃尔温，在学生间还颇受欢迎，少了一只右手并没有为他的工作带来困扰，相反地学生们都挺愿意跟前跟后、帮他搬作业送东西的。

至于在中学顶楼用一句话拐走埃尔温的利威尔，跟肯尼借钱开了一家红茶店，里面只卖从世界各地而来、各式各样的红茶。

『这会赚钱？』对此埃尔温表示十分质疑，现代人都习惯喝咖啡维生，谁会特别去红茶店点红茶来喝？

『啊？ 反正是肯尼的钱，赔掉就算了。』忙着挑选红茶的利威尔显然没仔细听，开红茶店本来就是他自己想喝，倒了也无妨，选到好喝的红茶才是重点。

不过比起开店前悲观猜测，利威尔的红茶店生意倒还不错，原因是不是红茶没人知道，但一开始吸引客人的肯定是这家店的装潢。 不同于烂大街的乡村风、工业风咖啡厅设计，利威尔的店有种旧时代酒吧的氛围，与一向高雅的红茶形成强烈的冲突感，各个角落林立的摆设则充满各种2000多年前巨人时代的图像与武器。

而在店内最显眼的地方，用简洁的展示柜陈列了一整套、巨人时代三大兵团所配备的立体机动装置。 泛着冰冷金属光泽的古代武器，是这个男人特地飞到国外找专门制作电影道具的公司订制的，价格十分不斐，几乎花掉他二十多年来存下的零用钱──顺便感谢好情人埃尔温‧史密斯的大力赞助。

冲突且新鲜的主题吸引许多特立独行的族群前来尝鲜，让利威尔的红茶店在营运第一年就好好地火了一把。 后来这个男人趁胜追击，今年年初又在旁边开了一家针对学生族群的手摇饮店，这间店被丢给他那刚毕业的表妹和她爱吃的朋友经营──同样火起来的饮料店，这次是因为用巨人头像做成的饮料瓶。

事业都上轨道的两人在24岁那年向家人出柜，虽然肯尼‧阿克曼看起来很想扒了埃尔温的皮，但库谢尔和埃尔温的父亲都十分赞成，并表示他们已经心知肚明许久。

得到允许的小情侣选了离埃尔温任教学校2站公交车的距离定居，并在入住第一天为家务分工的事情争执了一番，然后就开始过上如同退休人士般的老夫老妻生活──毕竟他们已经做了十几年的邻居、又是对将近十年的情侣， 同居只不过延长他们每日在一起的时间罢了。

『感觉跟你怎么样都吵不起来。』又一次到底谁可以掌握厨房的辩论之后，埃尔温有感而发说道，『每次快要吵架你就突然来一句『相信你的判断』结束争执，让我很没有成就感。』他开始抱怨奇怪的地方，并被沙发上抱着抱枕的利威尔赏了个白眼。

『我才不想最后被你辩驳到无话可说。』那种感觉太他妈的讨厌了，利威尔表示他年轻不懂事时被坑过太多次，才不想再乖乖掉进沟里。

『真可惜。』埃尔温耸耸肩，坐到利威尔身边的位置上，趁着对方不注意的时候低头亲吻了他的唇。 既然利威尔不想争吵，那他们就多花点时间做别的事情。

利威尔的眼神总有一种旁观者的角度，他常常会不发一语地对着周遭的人发呆，好像只要盯着、就能看透这些人的人生一样──当然被看最多的还是埃尔温‧史密斯，他的情人。

「你又盯着我发呆了。」把买回来的东西摆放好后，埃尔温转过身，又看见利威尔好像思考些什么的放空眼神。 走到男人坐着的地毯前面，埃尔温捞起一只猫、跟着盘腿坐下，然后把猫放到自己腿上、一下一下摸着。

像是回过神来的利威尔耸耸肩膀，低下头替另一只猫搔搔下巴。

如同他曾经来不及跟埃尔温说过自己地下街时的生活，埃尔温‧史密斯在20岁以前的人生，也是利威尔没有见过的。 要说为什么喜欢盯着熟人发呆？ 或许只是想记住某些提早离开的人，在利威尔没见过或来不及见到的时光中，理应存在的模样。

这也是他们在那个匆忙的乱世里没有机会做的事情。

「我想喝红茶，你泡的。」思至此，利威尔突然顾左右而言他，迅速把话题扯开。

「⋯⋯好好。」刚坐下没多久的埃尔温喉头一哽，正想抱怨，但看见利威尔明明面无表情却又透露明显期待的眼神，只好无奈地把腿上趴好的猫咪赶下去，去完成爱人难得的任性。

年轻的男人不知道这小小的举动对利威尔来说，也是曾经没有机会完成的某件小事。 拖腮看着埃尔温动作的利威尔，不由自主地勾起了嘴角。

「对了，这礼拜你记得找一天去复诊，我刚刚遇到艾伦，他说你已经延迟半个月没出现了。」走到厨房门口的埃尔温突然回头提醒，残酷地打断利威尔的好心情。 他指的是利威尔的眼睛，跟医院有仇似的男人老是三天两头拒绝复诊，搞得医生十分头大。

顺带一说，利威尔的主治医生正好是他开手摇饮店的表妹的男朋友父亲，通风报信什么的非常容易。

「我的视力没有问题。」利威尔抱着猫抗议。 虽然右眼先天性失明，但他左眼视力依旧很好，每三个月就要检查一次根本是浪费时间。 从很久以前利威尔就开始不断抗议，不过显然每次都败阵而归。

「你不是说都『相信我的判断』吗？ 那就乖乖去医院。」不吃这套的埃尔温狡猾地用利威尔说过的话堵回去。

这短短几个字就像开关一样、瞬间泄去利威尔反驳的兴致，「⋯⋯你真讨厌。」被哽住的男人再次战败，泄愤似地把两只窝在他腿上、刚睡着的猫都撸了起来。

「谢谢称赞。」埃尔温笑着响应。

§34 years old

『谢谢你，利威尔。』  
§  
「──！」睡梦中突然惊醒的埃尔温坐在床上发呆，他左右环顾漆黑一片的房间，表情有种不知所措的茫然。

某年12月25日，刚庆祝完利威尔34岁生日的夜晚，他的情人埃尔温‧史密斯因为一场噩梦，正像个傻子般赤裸着上身坐着吹风。

「不睡觉在干嘛？」被吵醒的利威尔打开床头灯，神情恹恹地瞪着埃尔温，看到对方呆愣愣地看向自己又不说话，心情更加不爽。 他右眼上如同刀割的胎记在昏黄灯光的晃荡下、更似沾染过血迹的创口。

视线扫过利威尔眼睛上的痕迹时，原本神情恍惚的埃尔温突然脸色惨白得难看。 他伸出仅存的左手，手指颤抖地碰上利威尔右眼旁的皮肤。

当真切而实际的温度从指尖传递时，如同定格般的埃尔温忽然在利威尔眼前、无知无觉地落下了泪。 悄声无息的眼泪顺着脸庞弧度淌下，好似悲怆的哀歌、又宛如喜悦的赞颂，似悲似喜的情绪交织着，终归却是尘埃落定的平静。

原本半梦半醒的利威尔在对上埃尔温的眼睛时，蓦然理解了发生什么事情。 二十多年前，他也曾经体验过这种明明失而复得、却又怅然若失的情绪。

握住贴在自己脸颊上的手，利威尔往前挪动了身体，侧身亲吻着埃尔温的嘴唇，「你回来了。」他说，眼泪的气息让这个吻有种黏腻的咸味，就像利威尔第一次望见大海时那拂面而来的海风，「我等很久了。」他伸手环抱住这个每天都会拥抱的男人，却直到此时才有种久违的安稳，填补起一直以来被刻意忽略的空洞。

「让你久等了。」埃尔温回抱住利威尔，声音有些沉闷的哽咽，「谢谢你，利威尔。」

这个等待过于漫长，但总归是个喜悦的生日礼物。

Final：41 years old

『战争结束了，埃尔温。 』利威尔提着一瓶酒，来到隶属调查兵团的墓园。 三大兵团中调查兵团势力最微薄，却有着最广大的一片墓地。

他走到那座立起七年多的墓碑前，先是咋舌看了一下脏乱的草地，犹豫一会儿后，还是盘腿坐了下来。

『我答应你的事情已经完成，辞职书也已经放到希斯特利亚桌上，再过不久就不会再有『人类最强』了⋯⋯』利威尔推开瓶盖，往眼前的墓碑洒上一点，又有点心疼地直回酒瓶，『你不会喝酒，这样就好。 』酒只有一瓶，他要探望的人很多，可不能太浪费。

总归是褪去士兵长名头前的最后一次，利威尔这次待在墓园的时间比以前长了很多，先前还没报告的、来不及抱怨的，正好趁这个机会一次说完。 往后他就只会以老朋友的身分前来，说说一些家长里短、或告状韩吉又做了什么令人发指的实验。

至于那些伴随『人类最强』名号的点点滴滴，随着和平时代的来临、就一起埋葬在他这个老兵的过去吧。

『⋯⋯要不是韩吉跟皮克西斯司令聊天时提到，我还不晓得你小时候发生过的事。 』不知道讲到什么话题，利威尔忽然埋怨了一句。 但想想他也不曾跟埃尔温说过遇见法兰和伊莎贝尔前的过去，就连肯尼也只是轻描淡写地带过，似乎没什么资格质问对方。

明明是连肉体关系的发生过的两个人，却因为过于匆忙的世局及人生，最终来不及完成这些再平凡不过的小事，想想也真是讽刺。

『下次不要让我等这么久。 』他用十六年的军旅生涯，才看到埃尔温当初答应过的结局与真相，这段等待的时间实在太长了，长到他都几乎记不起当初加入兵团时的模样。将沾染灰尘的墓碑擦拭干净，利威尔起身拍拍裤子，最后看了一眼墓碑上的名字，『我可没有再忍受一次的耐心，埃尔温。』

§

蓝天、大海、手牵手散步的情人。  
埃尔温和利威尔在沙滩上漫无目的地散步，他的左手牵着他的右手，无无聊聊地在空中晃来晃去。

「很浪费时间。」利威尔如此评价，尤其是两个大叔在沙滩上手牵手，一点都不养眼、还会引来一堆探究的目光。

「我倒觉得挺好的。」埃尔温笑着捏了捏利威尔的手掌，没有提过刀柄的手细腻温暖，是会让人想一直牵下去的温度，「我们以前总是急匆匆的，没什么可以浪费。」

「现在既然有时间，浪费一点点也没关系，而且，利威尔⋯⋯」他转头望着身旁的男人，阳光照耀中那只失去视力的右眼与正常眼睛并无差别，依然让埃尔温无可自拔的沉迷，「我很喜欢跟你一起做这些微不足道的小事情。」

受到直球重击的利威尔眨眨眼睛，忽然红着脸转过头去，「那我就相信你的判断，埃尔温。」他喃喃响应着，然后在埃尔温低低的笑声中，忍不住抬脚踩了对方一下。

他们交握的双手上，有着成对、闪烁璀璨光辉的结婚戒指。

END

番外：22 years old

在利威尔决定花大笔钱订制一套巨人时代武器时，埃尔温曾苦口婆心劝诫过。不过是个摆设品，买个模型就是，何必要找人专门订做一套连零件都长得一样的复刻品。

以往都听得进埃尔温意见的利威尔这次难得心意坚定，任由对方说破嘴皮，依然毅然决然地下了订单。

收到立体机动当天，利威尔把体积不算小的包裹搬到书房里，窸窸窣窣不知道干嘛好一会儿，才打开房门走了出来。

「看起来还算合适。」着装完毕的前士兵长满意地打量身上的装备，他在埃尔温面前展示了一圈，觉得自己这笔钱花得还算划算。 不过当利威尔抬头看见埃尔温忽然转身背对他时，忽然有种受到重击的受伤感，「你干嘛⋯⋯」难道他的身材没以前好、撑不起这套装备了吗？

「没有⋯⋯」回过身的埃尔温毫无底气地反驳，他缩起肩膀，怎么样也不敢坦白利威尔被装备皮带所勒出的肌肉线条，实在是太、色、情了！

此时的埃尔温决定收回很久之前的前言，立体机动，真心大赞！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 没头没脑的小甜文，有些梗本来要用在另一篇，但难产就先用在这里。
> 
> 最主要的梗应该就是年纪啦，私设是：  
> 5岁：利威尔失去库谢尔。  
> 10岁：肯尼离开利威尔。  
> 15岁：埃尔温加入调查兵团。  
> 25岁：利威尔失去法兰、伊莎贝尔  
> 34岁：利威尔失去埃尔温。  
> 41岁：利威尔失去(放弃)人类最强的名号。
> 
> 虽然中间夹杂一个完全无关的（？ ）年纪…… 总之小彩蛋是在每个年龄(除了15岁)过去的利威尔都失去过重要的人，因此现在每个年纪他都得到不同的东西，也是题目的由来：  
> 5岁：与埃尔温再遇，還有姓氏。  
> 10岁：想起过去的回忆，并得到这辈子想要沉醉的事情(埃尔温)。  
> 15岁：跟埃尔温交往，也等于完成了其中一个梦想。  
> 25岁：有了自己的事业、红茶店、和埃尔温的家、还有两只猫。  
> 34岁：得到了想起过去回忆的埃尔温。  
> 41岁：结婚啦有戒指啦。
> 
> 关于过去的回忆到底是不是值得再次得到的东西，我想见仁见智，但不论利威尔或埃尔温，在巨人时代一定都有些不得不放弃的事情，只有取得那些痛苦但又曾经放弃过某些事物的回忆，才有再次补全遗憾的可能，所以还是让他们都得到了回忆。
> 
> 身体的残缺有种延续前世的感觉，但就像小埃尔温会说出利威尔眼睛上的胎记很帅一样，我想他们所存在的世界，应该会是个较为包容且美好的世界。 另外团长和兵长恢复记忆都哭的原因，是难过对方明明都有了重来一次的机会，为什么还会失去右手和右眼。
> 
> 不过我想当他们恢复记忆时，发现对方依然好好地在自己身边，一定会很安心der
> 
> 大概就是一个这样的小甜饼故事。  
> 虽然团长还是让兵长等了二十四年才想起来。
> 
> 这次的灵感是一开头两个身体跟别人不一样的小朋友，在地上看蚂蚁(?) 时认识的故事。 觉得小小软软的团兵有点可爱，因此生出这个快速短打XDD  
> 因为是短打，用梗比较多、也写得比较随兴一点，希望大家见谅:)
> 
> 最后，我真的觉得动画第三部利威尔穿得那套立体机动搭圆领长袖很可以！ 那个胸肌勒得太漂亮的，全程舔屏!!! 以前觉得军装的皮衣外套很帅，但现在发现外套完全遮住大家美好的胸肌啊啊啊!!!!!! 连无悔的地下街套胸也比军服大(?) 啊!!!!!!!! 兵长的胸!!!!!! 我太可以了!!!!!!! 可惜MMD很少有人做这套QAQ QAQ QAQ
> 
> 为什么小短篇要写那么长的后记..... 总之私心番外写的兵长试穿立体机动时就是第三部的那套，最后请大家去舔胸吧(???)


End file.
